Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Erste Diskussion
Wie funktioniert dieses Wiki? bioniclemaster724 19:46, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Naja, man erstellt einfach einen Artikel (wie im normalen Wiki auch) und schreibt eine Fanfiction als Artikel... Wichtig ist dabei nur, dass man sich an die Regeln hält, z.B. darf man nicht die Fanfiction-Artikel anderer Benutzer editieren. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:09, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) In meiner Welt spielt Tuyet eine wichtige Rolle kann ich über sie einen Artikel schreiben oder verstößt das gegen die richtlinen? bioniclemaster724 18:18, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Falls sie sich von der echten Tuyet unterscheidet, schon. Sonst nicht. Nathanael1711talk 15:31, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob du's schon gemerkt hast: Es gibt neue Regeln: Du musst jetzt alle Artikel umbenennen, sodass bei ihnen in Klammern dahinter der Name der Fanfiction steht, zu der sie gehören (z.B. müsstest du "Teridax" in "Teridax (Tuyet`s Reise)" umbenennen (falls der Artikel zu dieser FF dazugehört - ich hatte bisher leider noch keine Zeit, mir die ganzen neuen Geschichten durchzulesen)). -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:06, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Und wie geht das? bioniclemaster724 17:15, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Du verwendest ja wahrscheinlich das normale Wikia-Design, und da habe ich leider keine Ahnung, wie das geht. Im Wikipedia-haften Design befindet sich oben am Artikel neben "Seite", "Diskussion", "bearbeiten" usw auch ein Link "Verschieben", und damit kann man den Artikel dann umbenennen. Im Wikia-Design scheint das aber nicht da zu finden zu sein, und auch sonst habe ich bisher nirgendwo etwas vergleichbares gesehen... :-/ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:32, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Toa Bioniclemaster ich weis dass diese Bitte vielleicht überstürzt ist denn falls tut es mir leid aber ich bewundere deine Geschichte schon als ich noch nicht in wiki nui angemeldet war und deshalb würde ich gerne in dieser mitspielen da du Jadekaiser schon so ne coole Rolle verpasst hast =D also bitte ich dich darum falls du sie ablehnst nehme ich dir das nicht übel (das würde dir aber mit sichheit auch egal sein xD)^^ IgnikaNuva5294 Ich könnte dich schon in die Story einbauen, also in dem Großen Krieg sollten ja 6 Toa namentlich bekannt werden. Wir haben schon Jadekaiser, Kava, Kailani, Makani, Mich (Lhikan), Akamu und das wars, ich glaube wir können dich schon noch aufnehmen, willst du einer der schon bekannten Toa sein, oder ein anderer? bioniclemaster724 16:20, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ich würde gerne ein Toa Mangai sein ^^ IgnikaNuva5294 Gut, das könnte etwas schwierig werden, aber naja. Willst du noch in dem Großen Krieg vorkommen oder erst danach? bioniclemaster724 16:37, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) das würde ich gerne dier überlassen nur eine Bitte : da du Jadekaiser allein schon son cooles aussehen verpasst hast hätte ich auch gerne n neues mein jetziges is ja nur n rumgeschmückter Jovan ^^ Ich würde dich gerne als Kailani einsetzen, ich liebe das element Pflanzenleben. bioniclemaster724 16:42, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) kein Problem IgnikaNuva5294 Ok ich werde jetzt gehen und an deiner Figur arbeiten. bioniclemaster724 16:46, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) cool IgnikaNuva5294 Was sagst du jetzt zu dem was auf der Diskussionsseite von Jadekaiser(valley of the mangai) steht??? IgnikaNuva5294(Kailani) ich seh sie mir mal an. bioniclemaster724 12:54, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Also ich will die Kaisergarde auch wiederaufbauen. Achso und Kailani wenn du mal eine Weibliche Toa sein willst dann gibt es auch ein anderes Element, das Weibliche Toa sein können (in der offiziellen story): Elektrizität. Nikila ist z. B. eine Weibliche Toa der elektrizität. Also die Diskussionseite von Jadekaiser (valley of the mangai) ist ja ganz schön voll geworden:-) um das zu erleichten können wir doch das widget "shut box" benutzen, oder? das ist sowas wie ein chat. bioniclemaster724 12:59, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Oh ja! Man mus echt gut aufpassen das man seine Beiträge wieder findet ;-) Jadekaiser Wir könnten uns besser unterhalten, wenn wir alle drei (du, Kailani und ich) alle die shout box hätten. bioniclemaster724 13:03, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) an Bioniclemaster: ich find ich könnte ne weibliche Toa sein und auch n anderes element haben schließlich is das ja das wiki nui Fanfiction Kailani An Bioniclemaster, wie findest du die Verwandlung von Titan Jadekaiser? Was ist ne Shout box? Jadekaiser Ne Shout box ist etwas zum Chatten, wenn du oben rechts neben deinem Namen auf Mehr klickst kannst du widgets verwalten anklicken dort musst du dann Shout box suchen und sie nach links schieben. bioniclemaster724 10:29, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wie findest du die Verwandlung von Jadekaiser / Takafu zu Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser? Jadekaiser hi wie gehts dir ^^ Kailani Mir gehts gut, und dir? bioniclemaster724 17:05, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) auch^^ Arbeitest du gerade an irgendeinem Arikel? bioniclemaster724 17:10, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ja so ab un zu an valley of the mangai 2 warscheinlich erstell ich gleich n neuen charakter Kailani Ok, ich überarbeite gerade nochmal die wichtigen Artikel, ich les mir dann das Profil des Charakters durch. bioniclemaster724 17:12, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) welches charakters ??? Kailani Du sagtest doch dass du einen neuen Charakter machen wolltest. bioniclemaster724 17:16, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) achso xD hab aber mir anders überlegt ich verändere nur die Kailani aus meiner story weitere informationen unter :Valley of the Mangai 2 Achso, ok. bioniclemaster724 17:22, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auch Dume und seine Garde ihren ersten Auftritt verschafft. Siehe Im Schatten der Apokalypse Die Goldenen Stadt. Dume und Garde werden auch noch einen kurzen Auftritt in die Kaiser Garde Ein neuer Anfang bekommen. Wird aber noch geschrieben. Kailani hat die veränderung Ihrer Heldin gut beschrieben, werde auf grund dieser Veränderung auch meine Tuyet noch mal für 2 bis 3 Absätze in die Kaiser Garde Ein neuer Anfang schicken. ABER ABWARTEN Ich verate noch nicht wann und wie. Jadekaiser Ok, ich werde es mir durchlesen. bioniclemaster724 09:09, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Toa Olda Ok ich will so bald wie möglich mit den neuen Figuren für unser Team anfangen. Ich habe ja schon Tuyet und mich, für Kava brauche ich keine, da er bestimmt auf Kanoya bleibt. Also muss ich von euch noch folgendes Wissen: *Welche Maske *Welche Waffen *Groß oder Klein *Welches Farbschema (Zusätzliche Farbe) Wäre nett wenn ihr so schnell wie möglich antwortet. bioniclemaster724 10:06, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Element Eis, Maske Rohde oder Ignika, irgend eine Schwertversion und eine Schußwaffe, Groß, Weiß Silber bezw. Weiß Antrazid. Jadekaiser Wird erledigt. Was ist Antrazid? bioniclemaster724 12:51, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dieses Dunkelsilber dunkelgrau silberefeckt! Jadekaiser ok Maske : Volitak oder Faxon Waffe: Schwert oder Lanze bzw. Speer vielleicht noch ne axt aber keine Fernkampfwaffe bzw. Schusswaffe Farbe:Silbergrau-Grün (dunkel oder hell is mir egal) Kailani(IgnikaNuva)^^ is das ok ????? Kailani Ja, ist es, du musst aber noch ein bisschen Warten, bis deine Figur fertig ist. bioniclemaster724 08:46, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ok kein problem Kailani Ich hätte da eine frage, und zwar ich hab gehört(gelesen) das du auch anderen Benutzern figuren baust. Könntest du einen neuen Vezon für mich bauen?Axonnmaster 12:54, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bis jetzt habe ich nur Figuren für Benutzer gemacht die ich in meine Geschichte eingebaut habe (Jadekaiser und IgnikaNuva (Kailani)) aber ich werds versuchen, dazu musst du mir aber noch sagen wie er ungefähr aussehen soll, denn ich will ihn ja so bauen wie du ihn dir vorstellst. bioniclemaster724 18:09, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Er soll wieder die Farbe schwarz habenund Silberne Rüstung. Und den Vezonkopf. Weitere Informationen Hier Vezon Axonnmaster 18:12, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kann ich auch bald mal in eine Geschichte? Skorpi63 18:15, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du hättest es nur sagen brauchen. Wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn du in meiner Geschichte Takanuva spielst? bioniclemaster724 18:18, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du noch ne stelle frei hast dann hätte ich bitt auch eineAxonnmaster 18:20, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das muss ich mir noch überlegen. Ich hätte dich gerne drinnen, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich dich jetzt noch einbauen soll. Ich veruchs auf jeden Fall. bioniclemaster724 18:23, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) mir egal wo, hauptsache ich bin dabei (Was für eine Ehre xD). Wenn ich dabei bin, wäre ich gerne so ein ähnlicher wie auf meiner benutzerseite. Skorpi63 18:24, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du mir nen neuen Vezon bauen könntest wäre ich dir schon was schuldigAxonnmaster 18:25, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wo u. wann finde ich dann eigentlich deine Bauanleitung für Kailani ^^ Kailani Geh mal links in der Leiste auf hochladen, unter Allgemeines steht Galerie der neuen Bilder oda so. Klcik das an, da ist einer der neusten Bilder die Anleitung. Skorpi63 13:54, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du kannst auch in den letzten änderungen auf (Datei-Logbuch) klicken und das bild suchen. bioniclemaster724 13:59, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, das geht auch... na ja, da merkt man, dass ich erst 4 Tage hier bin. (Is´ heute der 6.9.?) Und ich vergesse immer das Unterschreiben... Skorpi63 14:02, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) jop, und du hast auch unsere Artikelzahl hochgetrieben. bioniclemaster724 14:03, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gerade schreibe ich an Waffen, wieder neue Artikel! Skorpi63 14:14, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) sag mal Bioniclemaster ich will nicht aufdrengen aber wie weid bise mit meiner Kailani figur von reise nach olda nui^^ Kailani Bei der Kailani Figur habe ich gerade ein paar Probleme, ich probiere eine ganz neue Bautechnik aus, aber irgendwie passt da was nicht, ich versuche so schnell wie möglich damit fertig zu werden. Also diese Figur ist bis jetzt die schwierigste, aber sie wird auch gut werden. bioniclemaster724 15:40, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ja ok dann las dir zeit ich wollt auch nur mal wissen ab du auch dran gedacht hast aber die frage war überflüssig xD ok ich freu mich schon ^^ Kailani Ich arbeite ehrlich gesagt schon länger an der Figur ich hatte schon zwei Modelle aber die haben mir selbst nicht so gut gefallen. Modelle Axonnmaster ich habe gerade eine Vezonfigur hingeworfen, vielleicht gefällt sie dir.thumb|250px bioniclemaster724 15:47, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh man du bist ein genie der ist genialAxonnmaster 16:16, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sieht ja voll krass aus, der Vezon! Skorpi63 16:43, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schön dass er euch gefällt. bioniclemaster724 19:15, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage an Bioniclemaster Ähm, wie mache ich so einen Vorlagenkasten, wie du ihn für Waffen/Werkzeuge und Kanohi hast? Skorpi63 22:36, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist ein bisschen schwer zu erklären. Ich habs immer auf eine Komische weise gemacht: Zuerst habe ich Vorlage:... in, auf jeder Seite, zwei geschweiften klammern daruntergeschrieben. Dann habe ich einen neuen Tab geöffnet und den Quelltext einer anderen Vorlage angeschaut, das kannst du machen indem du oben in der Vorlage auf das kleine "V" klickst und dann auf bearbeiten klickst. Danach habe ich den Quelltext kopiert und auf meine Geschichte angepasst. Ich hoffe du hast verstanden was ich meine. bioniclemaster724 06:46, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du es nicht verstanden hast kann ich es ja machen. bioniclemaster724 06:48, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe eine gemacht, sie ist extra Farblos. Geb mal "Vorlage: Toa" ein. Skorpi63 09:44, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Rohtuka-Werfer Bioniclemaster du musst mir unbedingt sagen wie du diese coolen Rohtukarotoren-Werfer baust die sind super cool Kailani Ich war noch nie ein Fan von den Rotoren, aber die sind einfach krass! Skorpi63 09:28, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist gar nicht schwer, ich werde eine Anleitung für einen Rotorenwerfer des Pflanzenlebens erstellen. bioniclemaster724 10:00, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Echt? Cool, du bist Gott!^^ An Kailani: Du hattest ja gesagt dass du lieber keine Schusswaffe haben willst, aber jeder Toa Olda hat eine bekommen und deiner Frage nach findest du das wohl auch nicht so schlimm.^^ bioniclemaster724 10:02, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) p. s. wo ist Jadekaiser eigentlich? Na ja, bei den erfern würde ich auch nicht ablehenen. Und das mit Jadekaiser kann ich dir nicht sagen. Skorpi63 10:04, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schön dass euch die Werfer so gefallen. bioniclemaster724 10:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @ Bioniclemaster: naja am Anfanh fand ich auch deine Rotoren nich so toll aber mit Klingen wie bei Jadekaisers Figur oder meiner is das wirklich cool^^ Kailani Ja, der von Tuyet ist wirklich langweilig. bioniclemaster724 10:08, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin wieder da! War nen Wochende mal nicht zu hause am Computer. Jadekaiser Ah, ich hatte mich auch schon gewundert. Skorpi63 17:33, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Coole Bilder! Hey Lhikan, deine bilder mit den Makuta und Toa auf deiner Seite sind krass! Wie hast du das gemacht? Skorpi63 15:24, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das Bild von den Toa ist schon veraltet. Ich habe sie einfach mit fäden aufgehängt. bioniclemaster724 11:39, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) is aber trotzdem ne gute Idee Kailani Jap, finde ich auch, das habe ich eigentlich nur gemacht, weil sie auf meinem Podest keinen Platz mehr hatten. bioniclemaster724 12:13, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich hab mir grad den neuen clib auf bionicle.de/com angekuckt der is zwar kurz aber cool Kailani Ich hab ihn mir auch schon angeschaut, ich finde es ist der beste bis jetzt. bioniclemaster724 12:27, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) find ich auch Kailani ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, sie so cool aufzuhängen, sehr schöne idee! Skorpi63 13:42, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) In der Bionicle.com Gallery ist noch ein Bild wie es früher aussah, als sie an der decke hingen, das fand ich aber nicht so cool. bioniclemaster724 15:53, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie machst du das mit dem Bilder HochladenAxonnmaster 16:13, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Links gibt es einen Kasten in dem steht Hochladen da musst du draufdrücken und dann ist da alles erklärt. bioniclemaster724 16:14, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst du das, Axonnmaster? Skorpi63 16:15, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ähm, klene Frage Ähm, also in deiner Story werde ich Takanuva sein, oder was? Skorpi63 16:22, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja deinen ersten auftritt habe ich gerade im zweiten Kapitel meiner geschichte geschrieben. bioniclemaster724 16:30, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kann ich Brutaka oder Axonn seinAxonnmaster 16:32, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh, nochmals danke! Skorpi63 16:35, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kann ich Axonn oder Brutaka sein? bitteAxonnmaster 16:48, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Bioniclemaster, werde Bima noch mal Umbauen. Bild stelle ich am Wochende rein. Jadekaiser Bima sieht doch krass aus, wird er noch besser? Hoffe ich doch. Er hat sich zudem ein weinig Elementar Verändert. Jadekaiser brings du eigentlich noch ne Bauanleitung zu den Rohtukarotoren raus ich hoffe schon^^ Kailani Die neuen Bilder von Bima sind online. Er wirt sich zu Dark Kaiser Bima entwickeln. Jadekaiser der neue bima ist geil! Skorpi63 18:09, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) An Skorpi: gern geschehen. An Jadekaiser: Schau sie mir sofort an. An Axonnmaster: Du kannst Brutaka sein, Ich weiß nur noch nicht ober auch nachdem er seine aufgabe erfüllt hat noch in meiner Geschichte bleibt. An Kailani: Morgen. bioniclemaster724 18:12, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Warum hast du mich aus deiner MLN Freundeliste gestrichen? Ist das ne Programmpanne oder so? Jadekaiser